


Oh Captain, My Captain

by tigerstriped24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Adoption, F/F, puppy, sleepy tobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerstriped24/pseuds/tigerstriped24
Summary: Tobin wants to drink her coffee in peace. Christen wants a dog. They compromise and get a dog.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Oh Captain, My Captain

Tobin Heath and Christen Press have been dating for two years, living together for one, and in love for at least two and a half. In Christen’s mind, when two people love each other that much, they get a dog. Yet no dog lived at the Press-Heath residence. On a quiet Sunday morning, this simply did not cut it for one Christen Press.

“Tobin, why don’t we have a dog?” Press asks, looking up from her newspaper at a very sleepy Tobin.

“Coffee first, puppies later.” Tobin replies between sips of her coffee.

After Christen finishes her newspaper, she gets dressed, grabs her laptop, and finds the website for the nearest animal shelter. After scrolling through multiple pages of dogs, Christen decides that today is the day they get a dog.

“Babe, can you get dressed?” Christen calls to Tobin, who is still half asleep at the table.

“What for?” Tobin replies with a haziness laced in with her voice.

“We’re going to the animal shelter.” Christen says matter-of-factly.

Most days Tobin would have more questions. Most days, Tobin would at least demand naming rights. But today? Today Tobin was too tired from soccer, and too in love with the idea of Christen with a puppy to find a single flaw in Christen’s idea.

So Tobin puts her mug in the sink, changes her clothes, and grabs her wallet, ready to get a puppy that will share their last names.

Christen quirks her eyebrow at Tobin still fumbling to get her legs into sweatpants, clearly still a little tired. She kisses her girlfriend's temple before going to grab her car keys.

“You drive.” Tobin says, starting to sound more awake, but still aware of the fact that she should not be behind the wheel.

Happy to comply with her girlfriend’s only request, Christen grabs Tobin’s hand and leads her to the car.

Within eight minutes, the pair are at the front door of the animal shelter, ready to bring home a new addition to their family.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” 

And with that, Tobin opens the door, letting Christen go first.

“Hello! We’re looking to adopt a dog!” Christen says to the girl behind the counter who’s no older than nineteen.

“Alright! I just need a few things from you before you can take your pick of pup!” She says, sliding us papers.

“I’ll need to see both of your driver’s licenses, a proof of residency, and for you to sign these papers. Leave the name blank, we’ll fill that in once you pick out your puppy!” The girl says.

Christen squeezes Tobins hand, being possibly more excited than she’s ever been, before rifling through her purse for her license and the piece of mail she had grabbed from the counter before leaving.

Tobin puts her driver’s license on the counter before walking around listening to the puppies barking in the back room.

“All right, I have everything I need, I’ll let you two pick out a puppy while I call for the background checks! You can have your licenses back in a minute! Right this way!” The girl says, leading the couple to the back before heading back to the front desk.

“Tobin.” Christen says while seeing more puppies than she’s ever seen before in her entire life.

“Yes babe?” Tobin answers with a slight chuckle, thinking that a puppy just might be the best idea Christen has ever had.

“I want all of them.” Christen says emphatically.

Tobin laughs before shaking her head, not even slightly surprised by her girlfriend’s excitement.

“Well how about just the one for today?” Tobin says gently, bending down to say hello to a white bulldog with black spots.

Christen is utterly overwhelmed by the amount of adorable puppies she’s surrounded by. There are big dogs, small dogs, loud dogs, quiet dogs, sleepy dogs, excited dogs, and happy dogs. And one of them is going to be hers.

Tobin on the other hand just wants to see all of the dogs. She gets a black poodle to sit, a dalmatian to give her paw, and a two month old pitbull to do none of the above.

Tobin heads to the right, while Christen heads to the left. They meet in the middle at a sheepdog with a top knot. Sitting down, looking up at the two of them with the sweetest eyes. Christen and Tobin make eye contact, both ready to ask the other the same question.

“This one?” The both days at the same  
time before giggling at the other.

“Let’s take her home.” Tobin says, pressing a kiss to Christen’s temple before bending down to pet their dog.

“We have to pick a name.” Christen says with both excitement and dread in her voice. 

“Dash?” Tobin says.

“Houston.” Christen says with disdain.

“Lucky?” Christen asks.

“Generic.” Tobin says with disapproval.

“.....Captain?” Tobin asks hopefully.

“Captain.” Christen says.

“Let’s go finalize it and take Cap home.” Christen says.

Neither want to leave Captain, but they’re well aware that if they want to take Captain home, they have to go finish the process.

“So who will it be?” The girl behind the counter asks.

“The sheepdog!” Christen says, with more joy in her voice than a kid at disney world.

“Did you pick a name?” The girl asks.

“I think we’re going to call her Captain.” Tobin says with confidence.

Christen listens to instructions about vet appointments, meal portions, vaccines, dog tags, and everything else they might need to know about Captain. Tobin on the other hand is busy picking out toys, and food, and treats, and beds, and bowls for their families newest addition. Tobin smiles as she picks up the last thing Captain will need, a leash and collar set with a soccer ball print.

Tobin places everything she’s picked out for Captain on the counter. She signs the final copy of the adoption papers, right next to Christen’s signature, pulling out her wallet to pay the adoption fee and for everything she’s picked out. 

Christen grabs the leash and the collar from off of the counter, smiling at the print that her girlfriend picked, and follows the girl back to meet Captain. Captain sits while Christen puts on her collar and leash, giving her a kiss on the nose after she’s done. When they go to meet Tobin up front, she gets down on one knee, giving Cap one of her new treats. As soon as the girl tells them that they’re free to leave with Captain, they share a quick kiss before loading Captain into the backseat of their car. 

This time Tobin drives home, while Christen tries to calm the howling sheepdog in the backseat. Lucky that the ride is a short one, they couple smiles at each other knowing that they’ll have to work on Captain and cars.

When Tobin pulls into the driveway and stops the car, Cap immediately stops howling, and tilts her head inquisitively. Christen grabs Cap’s leash while Tobin grabs her things, ready to show Captain her new home.

Once the three are in the door, Tobin sets down the bags of Cap’s things and let’s Captain off the leash to explore her new home. Christen finds places for her new things while Tobin follows Captain to make sure she doesn’t eat anything.

Captain explores for a while, and then makes one more lap around the house before jumping up on the couch, looking at both Tobin and Christen.

“What are we going to do with you Cap?” Tobin asks with a chuckle.

“You know Carli’s going to think we named her after her.” Christen says, still making eye contact with one hundred pounds of pure fluff.

“Then Cap, you’re going to need a new name.” Tobin says sarcastically, laying down with Captain.

Christen rolls her eyes at Tobin before laying down with her girl, and her dog. Falling asleep with complete bliss.


End file.
